This package is adapted to be drawn by hand out of a cassette which permits daylight loading, by pulling upon a pull tab. According to the temperament, skill and strength of the operator it is possible to pull the package improperly. For example it is possible to pull the tab too quickly or in the wrong direction. Moreover, pulling requires free space for the pulling hand. Since the daylight cassette is flanged attached to the actual camera, pulling also stresses the flange construction, the camera and the cassette.
Moreover in the package according to the basic copending patent, the problem of light-tightness at the moment of closure of the cassette arises. When the blades which are fitted on the upper part of the cassette penetrate into the pull tab, the cassette is not yet fully closed, that is, the cassette is not yet light-tight. Nevertheless the package is already partly cut.
Finally with respect to such packages it should be noted that some firms prefer vacuum packages while other firms prefer packages in the interior of which normal atmospheric pressure prevails.